Pain-rewirte-
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Second attempt at this one. After witnessing the death of his mother and being brought up by another family, Izuku struggles to keep One for All a secret as well as learn what happened to his mother. Rated for future chapters and will be updated at my pace.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, okay…this is the rewritten version to Pain, and I'm going to be taking my time with these chapters as to not have them feel rushed, and I will be sparing characters from bashing, but the plot will remain the same. Izuku loses his mother one night and Tsuyu and her parents take him in. Some chapters might be similar to the first attempt while others will be completely different.**_

_**Before I begin, I will like to make a few quick announcements. One, even though I do not like her character, I will be nicer to Ochako this time around, only because if I do be mean to her, I will feel like I'll be in a rut, two, Mineta will still be the perverted grape that no one can stand, so he may be bashed, three, the first two or three chapters will be taking place before they move into the dorms and I have something planned following the move.**_

_**If everyone is fine with this attempt at a second writing, please enjoy the first chapter.**_

_Screams of terror and smoke filled the air as burning building collapsed on the streets and citizens ran to find sanctuary. A green-haired woman looked down at her frightened 4-year-old son and a frown formed across her lips, "Izuku?" the child looked up at his mother with a look of fear behind his eyes, "Listen to me, I need you to be brave right now. I want you to look for a place and hide,"_

"_Mommy?"_

"_I'll be with you soon, but I need you to run and find somewhere to hide," she pushed her son away from her as the top of a building fell and landed on her and the boy stared with wide eyes as he heard the screams of pain from his mother as he watched her flailing body in the flames as the remains of the building continued to collapse. Tears filled the young boy's eyes as he cried and smoke continued to fill his lungs before his world faded to black._

Izuku Midoriya shot up and panted as a cold sweat ran down his body. Sighing, he cupped a hand over his eyes and shook his head, "That dream again," looking up out the window, he stared at the full moon and frowned, "Damnit," he tossed the covers aside and stood up before walking out of the room and down the hall.

Stepping into the washroom, Izuku turned the light on, temporarily blinding himself as he stepped towards the sink and turned the faucet on. Splashing water on his face, he turned the tap off and narrowed his eyes, '_It's been over ten years, and that day still haunts me. Will I ever get over it and will I learn what happened to my mother that day? Which villain caused the initial outbreak?_'

"_Gero,_" he looked back and saw two frog-like adults standing by the door, staring at him, "Izuku, what are you doing up?" the large man croaked, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

Izuku sighed as he turned and rubbed the back of his head, "S-sorry, Uncle Ganma, I didn't mean to wake you and Auntie Beru. I couldn't get comfortable and I decided to splash some water on my face before going back to bed,"

The woman, Beru, frowned as she stepped closer to the green-haired teen and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We all know that that's not true, Izuku. We're all aware of what day it is. _Ribbit,_" Izuku frowned as he glanced away, "We were there that day. We found the frightened boy amongst the rubble. We took him to the hospital before bringing him home and raised him and he became very good friends with our oldest daughter,"

Izuku looked up at the adults before he sighed and shook his head, "You two didn't have to do that. You took in a complete stranger and for all you know, I could've used my Quirk for evil and killed everyone here,"

"That was a chance we were willing to take," Ganma croaked, "Even still, Tsuyu was with us that night and she practically begged us to help you. Since we raised you right, the chances of you becoming a villain were low, and now you and Tsuyu are attending U.A. High and training to become heroes,"

"I know," Izuku inhaled slowly as he stepped past the two adults and walked down the hall, "Goodnight," the two watched as he walked down the hall and to his room before they turned the light off and retired to their room for the evening.

Izuku closed the door as he walked towards the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, his shoulders slumped over as he hung his head, "I can't deny it. Auntie Beru and Uncle Ganma were right…I'm completely predictable on this day an-"

"_Kero,_" Izuku jumped and looked back to see a pair of wide eyes staring back at him, "Izuku…are you okay?" Izuku took a deep breath as the figure stepped closer to him and he saw his best friend Tsuyu Asui in the moonlight.

Taking a deep breath, Izuku sat back down as Tsuyu sat down beside him, "I'm…fine, Tsuyu, just…I'm fine," Tsuyu croaked as she rested her head on his shoulder, "T-Tsuyu?"

"You distance yourself from everyone on this day," Tsuyu shook her head, "You put on this tough guy act to keep people from getting too close to you on this day, but every year, like clockwork, you wake up in a cold sweat, go to the washroom and wash your face,"

"So I am _that _predictable, huh?" Tsuyu croaked as she slowly nodded.

The two heroes in-training say in the dark room and listened as the nocturnal creatures played their nightly music through the slightly opened window. Looking down at the frog girl beside him, Izuku frowned, "Tsuyu?" Tsuyu croaked as she looked up in confusion and Izuku shook his head, "I don't mind having a roommate or anything, but don't you think your parents might say something if they go to your room tomorrow and find you missing and then come in here to see you slept in here with me?"

"No, we've slept next to each other before,"

"Well…yeah, but…we were little and…and we couldn't do anything that might get us into trouble an-"

"_Kero,_" Tsuyu yawned, lying her head back down on his shoulder, "They know we won't do anything that can get us into any trouble, and I'd like to be here to comfort my best friend in his time of need," shifting her weight, Tsuyu laid on top of Izuku as she forced him to lay back on the bed.

Izuku looked down and saw Tsuyu's back rise and fall at an even pace, indicating she had fallen asleep. Taking a deep breath, Izuku wrapped an arm around Tsuyu and lightly rubbed her back as he mumbled under his breath, "Why am I still being haunted by that day? Yeah, the pain is still there, but…it's been years and Tsuyu and her parents saved me, but the memory still feels fresh in my mind," hearing Tsuyu moan, he looked down and saw Tsuyu nuzzling closer to him in an attempt to keep warm.

Inhaling slowly, Izuku reached down and pulled the covers over them before he wrapped his arms around Tsuyu a he took in her scent, "She smells nice," his eyes widened as he panted and looked down at Tsuyu before shaking his head, "Where did that thought come from?" shaking his head again, Izuku ran his fingers through his hair and quietly hissed under his breath, "What am I saying? Tsuyu and I have been friends since that day, nothing will change that and I don't want to mess anything up,"

Wrapping his arms around Tsuyu again, Izuku closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber as Tsuyu moaned and wrapped her arms around his torso and a ghost of a smile formed across her lips and small croaks escape her mouth.

_**Okay, I was planning on getting this out over the weekend, but I managed to get a lot more done than I had originally planned. Please enjoy the first chapter of the rewritten Pain and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please enjoy the second chapter. And this will contain a time-skip. Sorry, but I did say that the first three chapters will be before they move into the dorms, and so I have to add time-skips to follow canon as close as possible.**_

The students of 1-A stood in the classroom in silence, stunned looks crossing their faces as they had learned that the League of Villains have taken their classmate Katsuki Bakugou. The students talked amongst themselves as their homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa, stood at the front of the class, talking with his colleagues Nemuri Kayama and Toshinori Yagi before he looked up at his students and cleared his throat, getting their attention, "Okay, listen up. It's tragic that Bakugou was taken, but none of you should worry. The Pros will go out and retrieve him, until then, classes will be dismissed." The students stared at the worn-out man in disbelief as Shouta took a deep breath, "We can't focus on teaching you kids and looking for Bakugou at the same time and at the moment, finding Bakugou is our main priority. Go home,"

"B-but Aizawa Sensei, we can-"

"I said go home, Uraraka, and leave this to us," Shouta looked at the bubbly brunette and the room fell silent, "We'll inform all of you when it's safe to return to school, until then I advise all of you to return home," the students slowly nodded before they stood up and walked out of the classroom.

The students stood on the train platform, waiting for the train when the class president, Tenya Iida looked at his classmates and spoke, "We must help our teachers in the search for Bakugou," everyone looked at the blue-haired young man in confusion and he stepped forward before continuing, "They have no idea what the villains are planning or where to look, and I believe it'll be easier to find Bakugou if there were more people looking for-"

"_Kero,_" everyone looked at the frog girl as Tsuyu shook her head and croaked, "Aizawa Sensei told us not to worry about it and that the Pros are going to look for Bakugou," Izuku frowned as his best friend stepped forward, "If we go out there after our teachers have told us to return home, it'll be like lying and we won't be any better than the villains,"

The air between them grew still as Izuku inhaled deeply and stepped forward and shook his head, "Tsuyu's right. Going out there isn't just wrong, it could be suicidal as well. We're better off letting the Pros handle this like Aizawa Sensei said."

"Well I for one agree with Iida," the green-haired duo looked at the other class representative, Momo Yaoyorozu as she crossed her arms and hung her head, "We'll be able to find Bakugou faster if we aid them in the search. Or at the very least, we can infiltrate their base and try to get some information from the villains who took him," Tsuyu groaned as Izuku looked at her and frowned as their classmates Shouto Todoroki, Eijiro Kirishima, Kyouka Jirou and Denki Kaminari stepped closer to Momo and Tenya.

The platform began to vibrate as the train drew closer before coming to a screeching halt. The doors opened and people got off as the students got on. Looking back, Ochako saw that Tsuyu and Izuku were still standing on the platform and she slightly frowned, "Aren't you guys coming?"

Izuku looked up at her and shook his head, "We'll wait for the next train, Uraraka. Just get home and let our teachers look for Bakugou," Ochako frowned as the doors closed and the train began pulling away from the platform.

Izuku sighed and looked at Tsuyu, who had her head down, "Tsuyu, are you-"

"We told them that it would be wrong to go out there to look for Bakugou and they're still going to go," Tsuyu slowly looked up and Izuku frowned, "I speak my mind, you know that, Izuku. I told them that they'd be no better than the villains…I know that sounded mean, but I was hoping it'd keep them from going, but they're still determined to look for Bakugou,"

"I know, Tsuyu, but you can't change everyone's mind like that," Tsuyu moaned as she hung her head again and Izuku reached up and patted the top of her head, "Hopefully they're just thinking about it and not actually going out there." Tsuyu sighed and nodded before the two waited in silence for the next train.

The green-haired teens sat in the train as it rode down the track, ignoring the people around them. Izuku looked down at Tsuyu and arched a brow, "So…how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Izuku, I just hope that none of our classmates are going out there to look for him," Tsuyu croaked and shook her head before looking up, "_Kero, _Izuku?" Izuku hummed and arched a brow in confusion, "Since I've got you alone, I want to ask you something about your Quirk," Izuku's eyes widened as sweat began running down his face, "My parents took us to the doctor when my Quirk was manifesting and I knew I was bound to inherit the frog Quirk, but the doctor told us that there was no hope for you to develop one…but…you've shattered your arm and legs during the entrance exam and now…you destroy your body after you use your Quirk…my question is simple…how did you develop one after the doctor told us and my parents that it was impossible?"

"Uh…the thing is…I was a late bloomer, that's all," Tsuyu croaked as she stared at him, "I-it happens…I don't know how it happened, but it did, and hey, we're in the same class together so…that's great, right?" Tsuyu hummed and nodded before she turned and looked out the window, watching the scenery pass by.

Izuku's eyes widened as he looked away from Tsuyu, '_Damn…that was close, but I knew she was going to ask about it eventually. No matter what, I can't tell anyone about it. I hate doing that since Tsuyu and I don't keep secrets from each other, but I promised All Might and I don't want to put her in danger,_' hearing slight whimpers coming from the frog girl beside him, he looked up stunned to see the rare sight of Tsuyu with a deep frown painted across her lips, "Uh…hey, are you okay, Tsuyu?"

"I'm fine, Izuku," Tsuyu exhaled sharply before standing up as the bus came to a stop, "This is us…we should go," Izuku slowly nodded before he stood up as the doors opened and the two of them climbed off the train and walked towards the stairs, leading off the platform.

The two heroes in-training walked down the street in silence as cars and pedestrians passed the two. Izuku looked down at Tsuyu and saw the frown had faded, "Uh…so…Auntie Beru and Uncle Ganma left early this morning and-"

"They said they had an important business meeting to attend to and they'll be gone for a couple of weeks, so we'll be watching Samidare and Satsuki," Tsuyu croaked and looked up, "Izuku, if I haven't said something back there, would you go out with hem to look for Bakugou?" Izuku sighed as he rubbed the back of his head and looked away, "Izu-"

"Part of me wanted to help them search for Bakugou, but even before you said it'll make them no better than villains, the thought of doing something as reckless as that with little to no experience…it's suicide, so no…even if you hadn't had spoke up back at the platform, I wouldn't have gone," Tsuyu croaked and nodded as they continued to walk down the street.

Walking through the front door of the Asui house, the duo kicked their footwear off and set their backpacks aside before they stepped further into the house. The stood in the empty house before Tsuyu looked back at Izuku and spoke, "We've got a couple of hours before we have to go get Samidare and Satsuki," Izuku hummed and nodded before he walked past Tsuyu, "_Kero,_ what's wrong, Izuku? You've been acting strange lately and everyone has noticed." Izuku stopped and looked back, "That day has passed, so it can't be bugging you, and you said you weren't going to go look for Bakugou, so…what's wrong?"

Izuku hummed and shook his head, "It's…it's nothing, Tsuyu, just uh…just got something on my mind…I'll be in my room," Tsuyu croaked as she slowly nodded and Izuku turned and walked away.

Izuku sat on his bed, his head down and his shoulders slumped over, "What the hell is wrong with me? Ever since Tsuyu stayed that night…these thoughts are haunting me and…why? Tsuyu's been my best friend since her parents took me in that fateful night. I was born Quirkless, met All Might, saved Bakugou from that muck monster and received the power of One for All…and none of that compares to why I'm feeling this way towards my best friend!"

He groaned as he fell back and stared up at the ceiling, "What the hell am I thinking?" he stood up and walked out of his room in a huff.

_**Well everyone…as I said, I'm moving things around to get them moved into the dorms sooner. The next chapter will be the last before they move into the dorms. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Whitetiger789: Thank you, my friend, and no, neither one of them started the fire. The identity will be revealed in a few chapters.**_

_**Guest: That's what I was aiming for. I'm not going to follow canon and have Izuku think situations through thoroughly. I suppose I should've mentioned that in the first chapter, but it slipped my mind.**_

_**Enjoy the third chapter, and some time skip.**_

Tsuyu and Izuku stood in the kitchen, washing the dishes from the evening meal while Samidare and Satsuki sat in the other room, watching TV. Tsuyu looked over her shoulder and croaked as she watched her younger siblings, "Tsuyu?" Tsuyu looked up at Izuku as he frowned and shook his head, "Is something wrong? Normally I'm the one to get easily distracted, but ever since we left the train station…you've been…spacing…is everything okay?"

"I don't know, Izuku," Tsuyu croaked and shook her head, "I'm concerned that something is going to happen and our friends are-"

"_Onee-Chan, Onii-Chan _Izuku!" they heard Satsuki croak and they looked back in confusion and saw the small girl standing in the middle of the living room, jumping up and down in front of the TV, "Your friends are on TV," the two looked at each other before putting everything down and walked out of the kitchen.

The four watched as Momo, Shouto, Tenya, Denki, Kyouka, Eijiro and Katsuki were escorted out of a building by several of teachers. Izuku looked at his best friend and saw a blank look crossing her face, "Uh…T-Tsuyu, are you…are you okay?" Tsuyu turned and walked past him and Izuku took a deep breath before he looked at Samidare and Satsuki, "Uh…this isn't good,"

"Is _Onee-Chan_ okay, _Onii-Chan _Izuku?" Satsuki frowned and stared up at him with wide eyes.

"I…yeah, Tsuyu is going to be fine,"

"Are you sure?" Samidare croaked and crossed his arms, "She didn't look like she's going to be fine. Have you ever seen Tsuyu like that?" Izuku sighed and shook his head before he followed Tsuyu out of the room.

The two green-haired teens sat on the front porch after putting Samidare and Satsuki to bed and stared up at the night sky. Izuku looked at Tsuyu and saw her expression hasn't changed and he sighed, "Tsuyu…there's…there's no point in uh…well-"

"_Kero,_" Izuku arched a brow as Tsuyu looked at him and shook her head, "I told them that they'd be no better than villains and they still went out there, Izuku. I know how mean it sounded, but it didn't stop them. They could've gotten themselves killed out there, but they wouldn't listen. They were determined to find Bakugou," Izuku frowned at his usual emotionally strong best friend as he saw her begin to shake and hang her head.

Taking a deep breath, Izuku shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her, surprising the frog girl slightly as she croaked into the crook of his neck, "I uh…I know you speak your mind, Tsuyu, and even though they might take it they way…you were trying to keep them from getting hurt or even killed, but they obviously had their minds set in rescuing Bakugou, and even you telling them that wasn't enough to deter that," Tsuyu continued to croak as the two of them stood like that for a few minutes as the nocturnal creatures sang their nightly songs around them.

Izuku laid on his bed, his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling when he heard the door open. Sitting up, he saw Tsuyu slowly stepping into the room and over to the bed. Sitting up, Izuku looked around in confusion before staring at Tsuyu and arched a brow and shook his head, "Um…Tsu? Are you okay?" Tsuyu climbed into bed next to him and moaned as she laid her head on his chest and Izuku's eyes widened as he took in Tsuyu's scent, "Uh…if you're still bothered by the news, we can talk to them in class and-"

"It won't do any good, Izuku. I tried to convince them to not go and look for Bakugou and it failed. Our friends could've died out there…and…_Kero_," Izuku sighed and shook his head a he wrapped his arms around her and Tsuyu nuzzled closer to him as she croaked.

The two laid in the dark in each other's arms as Izuku rubbed Tsuyu's back in an attempt to calm his best friend as she shook in his arms. Izuku sighed as he heard rapid croaks escaped her mouth.

_**I was going to add more in this chapter, but it wasn't a good weekend for me. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Please enjoy the fourth chapter.**_

The students sat in their new common room, looking around before Mina spoke up, "This is so exciting! Hey, I got an idea, let's have a friendly competition," everyone looked at the pink girl as Izuku watched as Tsuyu stood up and walked down the hall leading to the girls' dorms with her head down, "We all go around to see which one of us has the coolest room and after we around to everyone's room, the winner will be announced,"

"You mean we get to go into the girls' rooms?" everyone looked down at the pint-sized hero in-training as Minoru's eyes widened, "And we'll get to see-" before he could finish, Izuku swiftly kicked him and everyone looked at the One for All user.

Crossing his arms, Izuku sighed as he sat down and shook his head, "You do what you want, but no one is going into my room," confused, everyone slowly nodded before walking down the hall to the boys' dorms, leaving Izuku and Ochako.

The gravity girl looked at the green-haired teen and frowned, "Midoriya? Do you know what's wrong with Tsu? She seems to be...upset?"

"Of course she's upset," Izuku groaned and leaned back as he looked up at the ceiling with narrowed eyes, "She was upset the day she tried to convince everyone not to go looking for Bakugou. She was upset because she thought she sounded too mean. I tried to convince Tsuyu that it wasn't that and that Yaoyorozu, Iida, Kaminari, Kirishima and Todoroki made their own decision to go out and look for him and that she shouldn't feel guilty about that,"

Standing up, Izuku sighed as he shook his head and frowned, "Keep an eye on them and make sure they don't go into my room. I'm going to go check on Tsuyu,"

"What? But Midoriya, you heard what Aizawa Sensei said...you two can get into trouble if you go in there and it's just the-"

"Tsuyu is my best friend, she's been my best friend since we were little kids, and just because our teacher might say something to us doesn't mean I'm going to ignore her like that," Ochako frowned as Izuku turned his back towards her and looked over his shoulder, "Can you just do me that favor, Uraraka? Tsuyu is very important to me and I want to make sure she's okay and if you can, can you keep them from going into her room as well?"

Ochako sighed as she slightly nodded, "Yeah...okay, Midoriya, just don't do anything that can get you and Tsu into trouble," Izuku nodded as Ochako turned and following her classmates down the hall leading to the boys' dorms and Izuku walked down the opposing hall.

Standing outside of Tsuyu's room, Izuku took a deep breath before he reached up and knocked on the door. Hearing Tsuyu croak, he frowned and shook his head, "Tsuyu, it's me...no one else is with me...can we talk?" the door slowly opened and Izuku stepped inside before closing the door behind him.

Izuku sat on the floor while Tsuyu sat on her bed, the two sitting in total silence. Taking a deep breath, Tsuyu looked at Izuku as Izuku stood up and walked over to her, "Tsuyu...you shouldn't feel guilty about that day. They're old enough to make their own decisions and they wanted to go look for Bakugou,"

"_Kero_, but what I said that day...I'm sure they must hate me. I compared them to the villains," Izuku sat down on the bed and pulled her into a comforting embrace as Tsuyu croaked in his shoulder.

Everyone met up in the common room and Izuku looked out the window with narrowed eyes, "Okay, with the exception of Tsu, Midoriya and Bakugou, we will tally the votes and-"

"Actually, Ashido," everyone looked at Izuku as he stepped closer to the pink girl and shook his head, "I need to talk to everyone outside," confused, everyone nodded as Ochako frowned and the two of them led their classmates out of the common room and down the corridor.

Walking outside of the school, they walked down the steps and everyone looked at Izuku and Momo arched a brow, "So what did you want to talk to us about, Midoriya?" Izuku pointed towards the stairs and everyone looked up and saw Tsuyu standing under the lamppost.

Everyone frowned as Izuku stepped closer to her and rubbed her back. Tsuyu looked up and everyone stared with wide eyes as they saw tears sliding down Tsuyu's face, "W-what? Tsu?" Tooru spoke.

"I always speak my mind," Tsuyu sadly croaked, "I've been like that since I was little, just ask Izuku," everyone looked at the One for All user and Izuku sighed and nodded before Tsuyu continued, "That's why I said that if we were to go after Bakugou after the teachers told us to let them handle it that we'd be no better than the villains. I know it sounded mean, but I was hoping it will convince you not to do anything that could get you into trouble." Tsuyu shook her head, "_Kero_, and now I don't think we can be friends. How can anyone be friends with someone who called them villains,"

"Tsu...we're all friends here," Ochako assured, stepping closer to her and rubbed her back to comfort her, "That's why we held the room competition. So we could get closer as friends," everyone stepped closer to the frog girl and comforted her as she continued to cry. 

Tsuyu and Izuku silently sat in the common room as their classmates went to their dorms. Izuku looked up at Tsuyu and frowned, "Are you okay?" Tsuyu looked up and Izuku shook his head, "I never seen you cry, not even when the kids started to pick on you when your Quirk began to develop...it's scary really...seeing something you thought you'd never s-" before he could finish, Tsuyu threw her arms around Izuku's neck and hugged him, surprising him.

"_Kero_!" Tsuyu croaked before she quickly jumped up, her face burning red and turned her back towards Izuku, "I'm going to go to bed, Izuku...you should do the same. We have classes tomorrow," confused, Izuku slowly nodded and watched as Tsuyu walked down the hall to the girls' dorms.

Scratching the side of his head, Izuku arched a brow as he shook his head, "What was that about? Tsuyu and I hugged each other lots of times before today and just now she...she seemed...embarrassed? But that can't be, she's always in control of her emotions,"

Taking a deep breath, Izuku stood up and began walking down the hall leading to the boys' dorms as he shook his head, "I guess after that day we had she's still a little upset...like I said, I've never seen her cry, not even when the other kids started to pick on her when her Quirk started to develop, but I can't blame her for this."

Stopping, Izuku looked back and stared down the hall leading to the girls' dorms as he frowned and shook his head, "But still...something is bothering her, and she doesn't want to tell me just yet," turning back around, Izuku continued to walk down the hall.

_**Please enjoy the chapter everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

The students of 1-A ran around the track, panting as their teacher's tired eyes followed them. Shouta's gaze fell on Tsuyu and Izuku as the two avoided contact with one another and he hummed to himself as he mumbled under his breath, "Well what do we have here?"

"From the look of things, Asui and Midoriya are having a little connection," Shouta jumped and looked back to see the R-Rated hero Nemuri Kayama standing behind him, "But that's not odd. Asui and Midoriya have always been close, and from the way Asui's parents spoke, they've been friends since they were young, so maybe our green-haired cuties are going through the change,"

Shouta sighed and shook his head before looking back at his students and crossed his arms, "Nemuri, you're hopeless and your mind is always in the gutters,"

Nemuri smirked as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Don't be like that, Shouta baby. You never said that to me when we went off to look for some privacy," Souta growled under his breath and Nemuri leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "And you definitely weren't complaining last night,"

"Nemuri, control yourself, students are here," Nemuri smirked as she shook her head.

Toshinori Yagi watched from the distance as the students continued to run around the track. Seeing his successor stare at Tsuyu with wide eyes, the frail looking man hummed as he rubbed his chin, "What the hell is wrong with you, Midoriya? You can't let yourself get easily distracted like this." taking a deep breath, Toshinori shook his head and crossed his arms, "I'm going to have to have a chat with that boy." he turned and walked away without looking back.

Toshinori walked up to the students as they walked down the hall and put a hand on Izuku's shoulder, getting his successor's attention, "I need to talk to you, Midoriya," Izuku looked at his classmates as they looked at him before they turned and continued to walk away, leaving the two alone as Izuku saw Tsuyu look over her shoulder, her eyes wide.

Seeing his classmates turn the corner, Izuku looked at his predecessor in confusion and arched a brow, "What's wrong, All Might?" Toshinori looked at him and Izuku frowned, "All Might? Is something-"

"Midoriya, what's going on between you and Asui?" the blond man arched a brow and Izuku's eyes widened, "You two seemed to have been having difficulties focusing today and Aizawa is starting to get suspicious...you didn't tell her the secret of One for A-"

"N-no...she uh...she questioned how I developed a Quirk this late, and I told her that I was a late bloomer, but...we uh...we grew up together, shortly after my mother was killed during an attack involving a hero and a villain,"

"Your mother?"

"Uh...yeah, she uh...she was set on fire in the middle of the city ten years ago...Tsuyu and her parents found me amongst the rubble and her parents took me in," Toshinori's eyes widened as Izuku shook his head, "A-anyway, as I was saying, we grew up together and we do everything together...but...last night, I've seen something that I thought I'd never see...Tsuyu crying and getting embarrassed...the crying...I uh...I knew she was going to cry because some of our classmates went looking for Bakugou even after Tsuyu told them that if they were to go against Aizawa Sensei, they'll be no better than the villains and she thought that that sounded too mean and...she was worried people might hate her and no one was going to want to be her friend."

Toshinori hummed and nodded as Izuku continued, "Last night...before going to bed, she hugged me...something we normally do from time to time, but this time she seemed embarrassed and…well...it's been awkward all morning,"

Toshinori took a deep breath and shook his head, "Listen Midoriya, you better get to class, and if Aizawa says anything to you, let him know that I needed to talk to you. And you should try talking to Asui tonight. It's effecting your schoolwork, and not just yours, but hers as well," Izuku nodded before he turned and walked away from the frail man.

Toshinori hummed as he rubbed his chin, "Ten years ago in the middle of town? I had no idea about that. Midoriya would never say anything about his mother and when I tried to bring her up, he'd go back to training," inhaling slowly, Toshinori shook his head as he turned and began walking down the hall, "Maybe that's his motivation to become the next Symbol of Peace. He's got the fiery passion to become a great hero one day. And when that day comes, he can face the world and any challenges that await him and proudly proclaim I am here,"

Tsuyu walked into the common room and spotted Izuku sitting by the window, staring up at the night sky. Tsuyu slightly croaked as she shook her head and turned and walked down the hall leading to the girls' dorms. Izuku looked back as he heard the sound of a door opening and closing before he sighed and looked back up at the sky, "What was it that All Might said that day?" he inhaled slowly as he closed his eyes.

_8-year-old Tsuyu and Izuku sat and watched the news as the Number One Hero All Might had just taken down several villains. Izuku looked at his best friend and frowned before he looked back at the screen as the hero looked at the viewers and smiled as he pointed to the camera, "It's your turn!" Izuku's eyes widened as a small smile formed across his lips._

_**I…uh…well…enjoy this…chapter? Also, a new story will be other either today or tomorrow, so please keep an eye out for that.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Tsuyu and Izuku watched from the common room in confusion as they saw Tsuyu's parents and her younger siblings walk through the gates and were greeted by Nemuri, Shouta and Toshinori before the three teachers led the froggy family towards the school. The green-haired duo looked at each other in silence before Tsuyu croaked, "_Kero_, Izuku...did you do something that would have my parents called out here?"

"I...I was going to ask you that, Tsuyu...why are Auntie Beru and Uncle Ganma here and why did they bring Samidare and Satsuki?" Tsuyu shrugged her shoulders as the pair looked down at the courtyard, "I...this can't be good,"

The students of 1-A stared at the green-haired duo before Momo spoke up, "What are you two doing? There are no classes today an-"

"My parents are here and we're trying to figure out why," Tsuyu croaked as the two looked back and saw the confused looks on their classmates, "_Kero_, Izuku has been living with me and my parents for the past ten years, that's why Izuku is wondering why they're here too an-" before she could finish, the door opened and they looked up to see their teacher Shouta enter the room.

The tired man's eyes looked around and stopped at the two, "Asui, Midoriya, you're needed in the principal's office," the two looked at each other before looking back at the worn-out man, "Let's go you two, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get this over with," nodding, the green-haired teens followed their teacher out of the common room while all eyes followed them.

The two sat in the principal's office with Tsuyu's parents and her younger siblings sitting across from them, Beru and Ganma staring at the two teens in confusion while Nemuri, Shouta and Toshinori stood by the wall and watched the family in silence, "_Ribbit_," Beru croaked and the two looked at her in confusion, "What's going on, you two? Why did we receive a call from your teachers saying you've been losing focus all week?"

"Mom, it's-"

"It's my fault, Auntie Beru," Tsuyu looked at her best friend with wide eyes and the teachers stared at the One for All bearer, "I've had a lot on my mind lately, and Tsuyu, being the good friend that she is, wanted to try and help, but I kept pushing her away because I didn't want her to get in trouble,"

Beru and Ganma looked at each other as Tsuyu whispered to Izuku, "_Kero_," Izuku looked at her in confusion, "Are you trying to get in trouble, Izuku? My parents will take me out of U.A. and send me somewhere else an-"

"_Gero_," the two looked and Izuku's eyes widened as Ganma stared at him and crossed his arms, "Why are you lying to us, Izuku? You and Tsuyu have one sacred rule and that is to never keep anything from each other,"

"U...Uncle Ganma...I uh...well-" before he could finish, Tsuyu stood up and walked over to her parents and whispered in her mother's ear.

Tsuyu then turned and walked back and sat down next to Izuku with her head down as Beru whispered to her husband, "Tsuyu? What did you just tell Auntie Beru?"

"The truth," Izuku's eyes widened with a panic as Tsuyu croaked and shook her head, "They would've found out eventually and it might be better if we tell them instead of our teachers," Izuku looked up and Tsuyu inhaled slowly, "It'll be fine, Izuku,"

The green-haired duo walked down the hall in an awkward silence before Izuku looked at Tsuyu and cleared his throat, getting the frog girl's attention, "So...um...how much trouble do you think we're in, Tsuyu?"

"I don't think we're in trouble, Izuku, my parents didn't seem too upset when I told my mother about this," Tsuyu croaked as she shook her head, "_Kero_, my parents know how close we are and just because they wanted to talk to our teachers without us there doesn't mean we're in trouble," Izuku took a deep breath and slowly nodded as the air between the two grew still as they continued walking down the hall.

Entering the common room, the two looked around to see their classmates starting at them before Ochako walked up to them and shook her head, "Is everything okay? Why did Aizawa Sensei ask to see you two?"

"My parents and siblings are here and they needed to talk to us about-" before Tsuyu could finish the pair feel a pair of eyes starting at them from behind and they looked up to see Nemuri and Shouta standing above them, a playful smirk painted across Nemuri's lips as Shouta groaned and shook his head.

Nemuri and Shouta led the green-haired teens down the hall in silence, Tsuyu and Izuku staring at one another with concerning expressions crossing their faces before looking up at their teachers and Tsuyu croaked, "Kayama Sensei, Aizawa Sensei, where are we-"

"Just follow us, you two," Nemuri looked over her shoulder, a flirtatious smile forming across her lips, "Don't worry, you two, you're not in any type of trouble," she quietly chuckled as Shouta groaned and shook his head in frustration.

The four stood in front of a door and the two teens looked at the pro heroes in confusion before Nemuri opened the door, revealing a large bedroom on the other side with two twin beds opposite sides of each other, two dressers and a small heater resting in the corner of the room. Slowly stepping in the room, Tsuyu and Izuku looked around before looking back at Nemuri and Shouta and Izuku shook his head, "We...we don't understand. What's going on here? Why did we bring us here?"

"You see-"

"We talked to Asui's parents shortly after you two left the office," Nemuri cut Shouta off and Shouta stared at the flirtatious woman in annoyance, "They told us about Midoriya's mother and that Asui is the only one to help him during one of those nights, and so after much consideration, you two are going to be sharing a room,"

Their eyes widened as Shouta groaned and shook his head, "Don't think this means you two can goof around. Once you two are sent to your room, you are to go to bed, no monkey business."

The two swallowed hard as Nemuri laughed and shook her head, "Don't be such a stick in the mud, Shouta baby, they're teenagers, they're made to have fun and enjoy themselves. If they want to have some fun before bed, who's going to know? They have their own room and it's far enough away from their classmates,"

Shouta grunted before he turned and walked away and Nemuri looked down at the two as she leaned forward and smiled, "If you two decide to have some privacy, let me know and I'll take care of Shouta, okay?" she playfully winked before she turned and walked out of the room.

The two looked around the room before Izuku looked at Tsuyu and nervously laughed, "So...do uh...do you think Kayama Sensei was just being her playful self just now? She knows that we're childhood friends...right?"

"_Kero_," Tsuyu croaked, "We'll call my parents later tonight and find out what's going on and why we've been given our own room," she looked at him and saw Izuku's widened as sweat ran down his face, "Izuku?"

"Uncle Ganma's going to kill me," Tsuyu took a deep breath as she shook her head and walked over to him and rubbed his back.


	7. Chapter 7

Tsuyu and Izuku sat in their room, the moon high and the heater on. Tsuyu looked up at the One for All user and frowned as she saw sweat running down his face, "Izuku...if you want, I can turn the heater off an-"

"It's not that, Tsuyu...we have to call your parents and like I said, Uncle Ganma is going to kill me because we're sharing a room now,"

"_Kero_," Izuku looked up in confusion as Tsuyu shook her head, "He wouldn't do that. Remember what Kayama Sensei and Aizawa Sensei said. Both my parents were the ones who suggested we'd share a room, but you're right, we're going to have to call them and find out why," Izuku nodded as Tsuyu took her phone out and ran her fingers across the screen.

"_Hello_?" the two stood in silence, staring at Tsuyu's phone when the sound of her mother's voice spoke, "_Ribbit, what's wrong, Tsuyu? You're not in any trouble an-_"

"Mom, why are Izuku and I sharing a room?" Tsuyu croaked in confusion, "Aizawa Sensei ad Kayama Sensei told us that we were going to be sharing a room from now on and that you and dad were the ones who authorized it," the line went silent for a moment, "Kero, mom? Why are Izuku ad I sharing a room? That can get us into trouble if Izuku has one of his night terrors and I try to comfort-"

"_And that's why_," Beru croaked and the two looked at each other in confusion, "_You two are the only ones who know how to comfort each other when something happens and we feel it'll be best if you two were close to each other so you won't get into any-_"

"But Auntie Beru, Tsuyu's right, what if something happens and a teacher happens to walk in on us?" Izuku questioned, "They might think we were doing something an-"

"_Two of your teachers and your principal is aware of this arrangement and what's to be expect from you two_," Beru croaked, "_Ribbit, you two needn't worry, but that being said, you two should not cause any trouble. You two are expected to sleep in that room and nothing more, do you understand?_"

"Yes mom,"

"Yes Auntie Beru,"

"_Good_," Beru sighed, "_Now you two better get some sleep, it's getting late,_" the call ended and the two sat in silence.

Izuku sat on the bed and looked over towards the other bed to see Tsuyu soundly sleeping. Taking a deep breath, the One for All bearer stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him before hanging his head, "Midoriya?" he jumped and looked back to see Ochako stepping closer to him, "What's going on? Word around the common room is you and Tsu got your own private room,"

"We did," Ochako's eyes widened as Izuku took a deep breath and shook her head, "At first I thought Auntie Beru and Uncle Ganma were going kill me, but as it turns out, it was their idea for this for...reasons, and since Tsuyu and I have been friends since we were little and we used to share a bed whenever it was cold and Tsuyu could've slipped into hibernation, or if one of us were having trouble sleeping," Izuku looked at the bubbly brunette and gave a questionable look, "What are you doing up? We have classes in the morning and Aizawa Sensei didn't seem like he was in a good mood when he and Kayama Sensei brought us here and falling asleep in class might piss him off even-"

"What's going on between you and Tsu?"

"She and I have been friends since we were little," Izuku frowned as he turned his back towards her, "I'm actually happy that Auntie Beru and Uncle Ganma set this up...I'll be able to sleep better at night sharing a room with Tsuyu. I wouldn't have to worry about her slipping into hibernation in her sleep,"

"But she probably has a heater and...and why would the principal and Aizawa Sensei agree to something like this? This is unorthodox and-"

"Why they agreed to this I don't know, and personally I don't care. Like I said, I'll be able to sleep better with Tsuyu in the same room. It's been like that since we were kids and her parents and her saved me and I am eternally grateful to them," Izuku looked over his shoulder, his eyes slightly narrowed, "Why do you care about our sleeping arrangements, Uraraka? Our living arrangement and our relationship shouldn't concern anyone other than Tsuyu and myself."

"I was-"

"Izuku," the two heard Tsuyu croak and they looked at the door to see the tired frog girl standing in the doorway, "_Kero_, what are you doing up? We have classes in the morning,"

"I was just going to grab something to drink, Tsuyu," Izuku slightly smiled and shook his head, "Why don't you go back to sleep and I'll be back in a minute," Tsuyu croaked and nodded before she turned and walked back into the room, closing the door behind her.  
Izuku looked back at Ochako and frowned, "Go back to bed, Uraraka. When we have a free moment tomorrow, Tsuyu and I will try to explain everything to you as best as possible," Ochako inhaled slowly before nodding and the two walked in opposite directions of the hall.

_**I've got nothing…I'm probably going to ignore the focus on their schoolwork from here on out and mainly focus on their relationship and everything. Please enjoy.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Next chapter coming up.**_

The green-haired heroes in-training sat on their beds, focusing on their homework when Izuku sighed and shook his head, "_Kero_?" Izuku looked up as Tsuyu stared at him with a concerning look behind her eyes, "What's wrong, Izuku? You're acting strange and...is something wrong?"

"I…I'm fine, Tsuyu…I…I'm just trying to focus on this homework," Tsuyu croaked as she stood up and walked over to her best friend.

Tsuyu sighed as she closed her book before standing up and walked over to Izuku's bed. Sitting beside the One for All bearer, Tsuyu looked down at his book before croaking, causing Izuku to jump back, "Whoa...Tsuyu...when did you get here?"

"Are you okay, Izuku?" Tsuyu croaked and reached up and felt his forehead, "Kero...you're a little warm,"

"I...I'm fine, Tsuyu, it's just...I'm going to uh...go stretch my legs," Izuku closed his book and stood up before stretching, "Yeah...just uh...stretching my legs...I'll be right back," Tsuyu slightly frowned as she watched as Izuku walked out of the room, closing the door behind him before Tsuyu took he phone out of her pocket and ran her fingers across the screen.

Izuku walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets and his head down. Taking a deep breath, Izuku took his phone out and ran his fingers across the screen before holding it up to his ear.

Tsuyu croaked as she nervously waited for the ringing to stop. Soon the ringing stop and she heard the familiar croak of her mother, "_Ribbit_, _is everything okay, Tsuyu_?"

"Mom...I think something is wrong with Izuku," Tsuyu croaked, "_Kero_, he was acting strange earlier and he felt warm before he walked out of the room." Tsuyu heard her mother croak in an amusing matter, "Mom?"

"_Izuku is fine, Tsuyu, but if you're still worried about him, you can talk to him when he gets back to the room_." Tsuyu sighed and croaked before ending the call.

Izuku stood in the middle of the hall before he swallowed hard, "Hey Uncle Ganma...um...listen...let's say there's a friend who um just happens to-"

"_Gero_," Ganma's deep croak cut Izuku off and Izuku's eyes widened as sweat ran down his face, "_Izuku, are you trying to tell me something about you and Tsuyu_?"

"U-Uncle Ganma, I didn't say anything about Tsuyu an-"

"_Gero_," Izuku swallowed hard at the aggressive croak coming from his adopted uncle, "_Don't try lying to me, boy...what were you saying_?" Izuku's eyes widened as they began shifting left and right before he heard Ganma's voice over the phone, "_Izuku_?"

"I...I...I...bye," hanging up quickly, Izuku shoved his phone into his pocket and sighed before running his fingers through his hair, "What the hell was I thinking? I can't go to Uncle Ganma about this, I can't even talk to Auntie Beru...I am so screwed," turning around, he got ready to walk away when he came face-to-face with Ochako.

Jumping back quickly, Izuku's eyes widened, "Ah, Uraraka, what are you doing here?"

"I decided to go for a little walk, Midoriya...what are you? Why are you screwed?" Izuku sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "You were talking to Tsu's parents, weren't you?" Izuku slowly nodded, "Is everything okay? Are you two fighting or-"

"Tsuyu and I never fought with one another, we've always had each other's backs...but it does involve Tsuyu," the bubbly brunette hummed and arched a brow in confusion as Izuku hung his head, "I don't know why, but I've been feeling funny around Tsuyu lately...usually when it's just the two of us, it's...normal, we'd do our homework, joke around, laugh...but lately...I feel happier than I normally would with her...and I don't know why,"

Ochako's eyes widened as Izuku took a deep breath and walked past her, "Anyway...I'm heading back to the room. Tsuyu is probably wondering where I'm at...see you tomorrow Uraraka,"

"I...y-yeah...see you tomorrow, Midoriya," she looked back and saw Izuku hurrying down the hall and she frowned before she turned and walked in the opposite direction.

_**Please enjoy the chapter.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I would like to apologize for the lack of updates on a lot of my stories. Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Tsuyu sat on her bed, small croaks escaping her mouth as she focused on her homework. Hearing the springs to Izuku's bed squeak, she looked up to see the One for All bearer walking towards her, "Izuku?"

"Listen Tsuyu...this awkwardness between us has to stop...we've been friends since we were kids and...we're just hurting each other at the moment...so...this weekend...why don't you and I go out and spend the entire day together,"

"_Kero!_"

"We don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought it'll be nice if the two of us did something together," Tsuyu smiled and slightly nodded.

Tsuyu and Izuku walked down the street leading towards a lightly wooded area, a sunhat dawning Tsuyu's head and a basket and blanket in Izuku's hands. Hearing happy croaks escape Tsuyu's mouth, the One for All bearer looked at his childhood friend and slightly smiled, "You sound happy," croaking, Tsuyu nodded, "Good...we haven't been to this lake since before Satsuki was born, huh?"

"_Kero_," Tsuyu nodded, "It has been a while, and thank you...you didn't have to go and get us these Day Passes,"

"Yeah...All Might really didn't have a problem with it, just as long as we don't use our Quirks in public or get into any type of trouble," Tsuyu croaked and nodded before the two fell forward.

Looking back, they saw a girl with long, white hair running down the street. Seeing the girl look back with wide, red eyes, the two looked at each other in confusion before looking back to see the girl running away from them, "Well...that was strange," the heroes in-training stood up and dusted themselves off, "Are you okay, Tsuyu?"

"_Kero_," the two turned and continued to walk towards the lightly wooded area.  
Tsuyu and Izuku swam before the frog girl looked at the One for All bearer and smirked before splashing him.

The green-haired duo laughed as they splashed one another before Tsuyu swam towards her best friend, "We haven't done that since we were kids,"

"Heh, I know...I miss those days," the two looked away before Izuku cleared his throat and shook his head, "W-why don't we get out and get something to eat?" Tsuyu croaked and slowly nodded as the two of them swam towards the water's edge.

The two sat on the blanket, enjoying the warm air as they silently ate. Tsuyu croaked and Izuku looked at her in confusion, "Izuku...we've been friends for a while, right?" Izuku arched a brow and slowly nodded as a small frown formed across his lips, "_Kero_...and ever since we've moved into the dorms, it's been...feeling strange. My parents asked the staff if the two of us can share a room, and we've been acting strange around each other,"

"Y-yeah...we um...before we moved into the dorms, we'd share a bed when one of us had a bad night or something,"  
"The anniversary," Izuku frowned as Tsuyu leaned closer to him, "I'm sorry, Izuku, but that's the most common time we share a bed an-"

Izuku reached up and patted the top of the frog girl's head as a small smile formed across his lips, "I know you didn't mean to bring that up, Tsuyu, and you're right, that is the most common day of the year that happens...but...but why are you bringing this up now?"

"I...I..._Kero_," before Izuku could reply, Tsuyu quickly pressed her lips against his before standing up and quickly walking away.

Izuku stepped through the door of his and Tsuyu's room and saw Tsuyu sitting on the bed. Looking up, the two stared at each other in silence for a few moments before Tsuyu stood up and began walking towards the door, only to be stopped by Izuku. Tsuyu hung her head as small croaks escaped her mouth, "Tsuyu...I think we need to talk," Tsuyu's eyes widened as she felt her muscles tightened, "Back at the lake...why would you-"

"_Kero_...I'm sorry, Izuku, I just...I don't know what I was thinking an-" feeing Izuku pat the top of her head, she looked up, "Izuku?"

"Something is bothering you...you never acted like that before...why...why would you act like that?"

The green-haired duo stood in silence and Izuku heard small, fast paced croaks escaping Tsuyu's mouth and he took deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck, "You...you're nervous...I'll just...I'll be in the common room so you can-"

"_Kero_," Izuku looked at her in confusion, "Izuku, you know I always speak my mind, and nothing has ever stopped me from doing so before, but this is going to be awkward...so please wait a minute," Izuku inhaled slowly and nodded before the room fell into an awkward silence.

Tsuyu took a deep breath as she slowly shook her head, "For a while...ever since you stood up for me when we were twelve, I've...I...damn it, Izuku!" throwing her arms around his neck, she pressed her lips against his and Izuku's and Izuku's eyes widened.  
Tsuyu backed away and hung her head, "After you kept those bullies from harassing me...I...I loved you...you're kind to everyone around, Izuku..._Kero_, even when people bullied you for not having a Quirk," Izuku sighed before he pulled his best friend into a comforting embrace and Tsuyu's eyes widened, "_Kero_?"

"I wasn't going to let those bullies harass you because you're my best friend, Tsu...and...well...I...I'd be lying if I said I don't care for you more than that," Tsuyu softly smiled as she wrapped her arms around his torso, "But...wha...what does this mean for us?"

Tsuyu broke from the hug and leaned closer to the One for All bearer.  
Hearing the door swing open, they looked back and their eyes widened when they saw their classmates Momo, Kyouka, Ochako, Mina and Tooru standing by the door, "W-what the hell? What are you guys doing here!"

"Just passing through, Midoriya," Kyouka smirked before looking back at the others and said in a singsong voice, "Speaking of, you guys owe me money,"

"What?" Tsuyu arched a brow, "What do you mean, Kyouka?"

"We...may have made a bet involving you two," Mina answered as she laughed and rubbed the back of her head, "You see, me, Momo, Tooru and Ochako thought you two were just good friends, but Kyouka thought it was something else, and so-"

"Ashido," the pink girl stopped and looked at Izuku in confusion, "I think all of you should leave...this has nothing to do with any of you,"

"Uh...o-okay...right," the two watched as Mina, Momo, Kyouka and Tooru turned and walked away from the doorway, leaving a stunned Ochako.

"Y-you two are-"

"Ochako, we'll talk later, right now, I want to talk to Izuku alone," the bubbly brunette frowned and slowly nodded before stepping away from the room.

_**Again, sorry for the delay here, just got over a cold and before that I've been lacking the motivation to write. Please enjoy.**_


End file.
